


Reluctant Request

by Willow_River



Series: Love and Fear [17]
Category: Thrilling Intent (Web Series)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-02
Updated: 2016-09-02
Packaged: 2018-08-12 13:12:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7936024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Willow_River/pseuds/Willow_River





	Reluctant Request

The witch had to stifle her laughter. “I’m sorry, repeat that again. You’re asking me to what?”

“Aagh, dammit, Inien! I’m asking you to teach me how to read and write Free, okay? Now can you stop laughing?”

“Haha, nope!” The witch continued to chuckle for a few more minutes, feet swinging back and forth under the bar counter. “I’m surprised you’re asking me of all people for help, though. Why not ask one of your boyfriends to help you out?”

Ashe had to pause for a minute to decide which part of the question to address first. “What do you mean ‘boyfriends’?” She crossed her arms in irritation.

“Duh, Thog and Markus. I have eyes, Ashe, I can see the way they look at you and do things for you. Honestly, it’s like you have a personal puppy entourage. They’ll do anything for you.”

Ashe tangled her fingers in her hair and started to pace, clenching and unclenching her free hand. “I have no idea what you’re talking about in regards to Thog. You already know Markus and I are…”

“Dating.”

“A couple,” Ashe said slowly, glaring at the witch. “I don’t know about dating, really. I mean, it’s not like we go out anywhere special just the two of us, except for that one time I guess…. That is what people do when they’re dating, right?”

Inien sighed, still unable to wipe the grin off her face. “Yes, that is what most people tend to do when they’re dating. I suppose you could say you two are lovers.” She paused for a moment and wiped her mouth. “God, I hate that word. Do you ever say a word and just get this nasty film on your tongue? That’s what that word does.”

It was Ashe’s turn to grin. “It must pain you so much to say words that aren’t crude or insulting. I wouldn’t really say we’re lovers either, though. We don't... we don't do that.”

“Okay, now you’re just being obnoxious about this, so I’m going to move on to the actual question before you have me spouting out more sappy words that taste like stale dirt. Why don’t you ask Thog or Markus to teach you how to read?”

“I’m not going to ask Thog because he gets all weird about it. As for Markus…” Ashe recalled the last time the tiefling had offered to help her improve her writing. “He gets a bit too distracted by himself.”

Inien cocked an eyebrow. “Uh huh. Well, I guess I can find some time in my busy schedule to teach you. You’re gonna owe me big time, though.”

“Shut up, Inien, I don’t owe you anything.”

“Hehe, you will when you want me to stop patronizing you and making snarky comments every five minutes. Grab some paper and a pen. You can start with this book I found in the kitchen.”

Ashe regarded the book for a few minutes, wondering why she had a bad feeling about this.


End file.
